The present application comprises a request by the Mayo Foundation for funding by the National Institutes of Health of a Clinical Research Center to improve and expand the currently operational Clinical Study Unit. The Clinical Study Unit is located in the Alfred Building of the St. Marys Hospital and was constructed by matching funds of the Mayo Foundation and of the Health Research Facilities and Resources, National Institutes of Health (FR-03244-01).